


Acceptance

by Jld71



Series: Accept Your Punishment [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Timestamp:Jensen thinks back over his mating with Jared and what his first few days were like.





	Acceptance

 

Acceptance

 

The car slowed and then stopped in front of another sprawling home. It wasn’t as large as the Padalecki mansion Jensen had been to just days before, but it was still just as impressive in his eyes. He waited as the driver took his bags from the trunk, brought them to the front door and was permitted inside. Jensen rubbed his hands over the soft leather of the seat, trying to calm his nerves. This was Jared’s home. This would be his home to take care of. How would he manage, he wondered to himself as he looked over the yard and building before him. JD had been right, the front yard had been landscaped with trees, shrubs and flowers. He noticed a trellis of yellow roses growing along it with a bed of Bluebonnets next to it. As he looked over the yard, he noticed the symmetry of the landscaping, the left side mirrored that of the right. Order. Jared liked order he thought to himself. 

 

He was startled by the car door being opened as the driver stood before him, not daring to offer his hand to help him out. Jensen knew that it wouldn’t have ended well for the beta to touch him. With as much grace and courage as he could muster, Jensen climbed out of the car and got to his feet, blinking in the fading afternoon light as he stood before the cobbled stone walkway. He looked at the driver, trying to figure out if he was to stay by the car or walk to the front door. He was relieved when the door opened again to reveal Jared standing there, a wide dimpled smile on his face. Jensen gave him a shy smile before dropping his gaze to his feet. He heard movement and then he saw two feet come into view. 

 

“Jensen,” Jared breathed out at the sight of his omega standing next to the car, wearing the white ceremonial mating outfit. Jensen was the picture of innocence and submission with his downcast eyes. He felt a stab of desire course through his body as he took in this sight. He reached out and took Jensen’s hand in his, leading him up the walkway to his home; soon to be Jensen’s home. “Welcome to your new home,” Jared said as he closed the door behind Jensen, moving him into the foye. 

 

“Is this your omega?” A male voice called out from another room. “Oh, he is a pretty one, isn’t he?” The voice continued as it got closer

 

Jensen’s head shot up at the sound. There was someone else here? He heard Jared give a low growl and Jensen immediately dropped his gaze, thinking the sound had been directed at him for raising his head. He heard Jared chuckle and then felt Jared pull him further into the house.

 

“This a Chad, my best friend. Yet, I sometimes wonder why that is,” Jared said. “This is Chad’s beta mate Sarah and you know my parents,” Jared said as he made a sweeping motion with his hand in the direction of the other four people occupying the room. 

 

Jensen dared to look up at the others and smiled before dropping his gaze to his feet again. He was shocked to enter Jared’s home to find not only Jared’s parents, but others he didn’t know there. Was he expected be mated in front of these people? A mating was only supposed to be between an alpha and their omega or beta if that was who the alpha had chosen to mate with. He swallowed several times, trying to remain calm. He couldn’t understand why the others were there. 

 

“Well, you certainly outdid yourself, Mr. Padalecki. I can see why you moved heaven and earth to acquire this omega for your son,” the beta, Sarah, said with a slight giggle. “He’s stunning, those green eyes and his coloring . . .”

 

“Yes, that’s just what I said when we met him the other day,” Sharon responded to Sarah. “Darling, you surpassed even what I had hoped for. Jared, I’m sure you’re omega will make you very happy.”

 

Jensen heard someone clear their throat and then felt someone place a hand on his back. He stiffened, not knowing who it was that was touching him or what to do. “Shh, it’s alright,” Jared said quietly into his ear and he let himself relax into Jared’s touch. 

 

“Why don’t we toast to this mating?” Gerald offered. “Your omega can make himself useful by serving the champagne.”

 

Jared growled in response to the older alpha’s words. It was low and throaty, letting the older alpha know he was overstepping his boundaries in Jared’s own home. “Jensen will do no such thing. I would think, as the omega mated to my father, my mother would do the honors,” Jared shot back, his voice full of tension. 

 

Jensen heard the sound of someone moving around, but kept his eyes looking down. He knew there had been tension between Jared and his father, he just didn’t know why at the time. Now, he understood, two alphas in the same room with an unmated omega made things difficult. He also guessed that Chad was most likely an alpha and that was why Jared had growled at him, showing dominance in his own home. He knew Jared was also doing that with his father. 

 

“You can raise your eyes. This is your home,” Jared said as he handed Jensen a glass. 

 

“Thank you, alpha,” Jensen responded quietly as he accepted the glass. 

 

He heard laughter fill the room and he looked around, unsure of what the others were laughing at. He turned to look at Jared who had a smile playing across his lips. 

 

“Isn’t he the picture of submissiveness,” Gerald chortled. 

 

Jensen felt the blood rising to the surface of his skin. He was blushing and everyone would be able to see this. He felt Jared’s hand on his back again, rubbing a small area, soothing him. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of the liquid and coughed as it burned his throat.

 

“Looks like your omega isn’t used to champagne or the finer things in life, yet,” Chad quipped to Jared. 

 

Jensen looked at Jared, his face heating up from the liquid and embarrassment. 

 

Jared took the glass from Jensen, a smirk on his lips. “There are many things for Jensen to learn, acquiring the taste of champagne being one of them.”

 

“Yeah, and taking your knot being the other,” Chad hissed at Jared. He heard the low growl Jared gave and held up his hands in surrender as he stepped forward. “Well, judging by the white of his outfit, he’s virginal. You’re a very lucky alpha,” Chad said with a leer as he looked Jensen over. “Very lucky.”

 

“Watch yourself, Chad. You’re treading on dangerously thin ice,” Jared gritted out. He placed his and Jensen’s glass on the serving tray and then turned to everyone. “Well, now that you’ve had a chance to meet my omega, I think it’s time you give us a chance to get to know each other,” he said as he gather the other glasses from his parents, Chad and Sarah. “Let me show you to the door.” He herded the four into the foyer and out the door, bidding them a good night. He returned a few minutes later to find Jensen was gone from the large living room. “Jensen?” He called out. He listened for Jensen’s response, only to hear movement coming from the kitchen. He noticed the glasses and serving tray were gone from where he had left them and smiled. Jensen was already fulfilling his duty to maintain his home and he hadn’t even claimed or mated Jensen yet. He walked into the kitchen and stood against the doorframe, feet crossed at the ankles, watching as Jensen carefully washed everything. Only when Jensen was finished did he call out to the omega. “Jensen,” Jared said with a smile on his face. He was impressed with the fact that Jensen had done this without being told to. Jensen would make a good mate for him, if he kept doing things like this, he mused to himself. 

 

At hearing his name being called, Jensen turned in the direction of the voice to find Jared watching him. His green eyes went wide in surprise and he swallowed several times, not sure if he had displeased the large alpha standing in the doorway. He dropped his hands to his sides and waited for Jared to say something, when he didn’t Jensen broke the silence. “I thought you might want me to clean up. I don’t know where everything goes, yet. I’m sorry,” he whispered, hoping Jared wouldn’t be angry with him. 

 

“It’s fine. Come here,” Jared said in a soft tone as he extended a hand to Jensen. He watched as Jensen quietly stepped forward and placed his hand in his larger one. He cupped Jensen’s chin with his free hand and then pulled him in for a kiss. He licked at the seam of Jensen’s lips and gave a soft laugh when he realized Jensen had no idea what this meant; that he wanted access to Jensen’s mouth, to taste him. He had dated a few betas and one or two omegas; none of them had been innocent. None of them had to be taught what to do to please him. He felt a ripple of thrill run through his body. Teaching Jensen would be a challenge and he liked a challenge. 

 

Jensen felt Jared’s tongue lick at his lips and he fought against the instinct to stiffen and pull away. He had no idea what Jared was trying to do. He had never seen his parents do that, lick each other. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as his head began to swim. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and was assaulted with the scent of his alpha. Jared smelled of fresh lemons and earthy musk. He leaned in to Jared to take in more of the alpha’s enticing scent. He hummed in satisfaction as he closed his eyes, enjoying what he was smelling. He wondered what he smelled like to Jared. Did the alpha like his scent?

 

“Do you like what you smell my little omega mate?” Jared asked in a throaty chuckle. He watched as Jensen had scented him once and then leaned in again to take in more of his scent.   Jared did the same to his omega. He leaned in and scented Jensen’s neck. Jensen smelled of ripe apples and honey. It was an alluring scent to him. He felt himself react to what he was smelling by kissing the soft skin of Jensen’s neck.

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen whispered in response to Jared’s question. “Do you? I mean, like mine? My scent.” He sucked in a breath, shocked that he had dared to ask that question. It wouldn’t matter if Jared liked his scent or not. He was Jared’s omega. 

 

Jared smiled as he looked at Jensen. He saw wide green eyes looking at him. The omega was fearful of what he had just done, questioning him. He could smell the fear mingling with Jensen’s scent, tainting the sweetness of it. While he wasn’t thrilled with what he was scenting now, he did like Jensen’s normal scent. “Yes, I do,” Jared said in a low voice. As Jared took in another breath he noticed that Jensen’s scent had changed again, returning to its former sweetness as Jensen relaxed. “Relax,” Jared said as he kissed along Jensen’s neck.

 

Jensen basked in the attention Jared was giving to him. He enjoyed the feel of Jared’s lips on his neck. He gasped when Jared’s teeth nipped his skin. He felt his body beginning to tingle as he responded to Jared’s touches.

 

Jared pulled back from Jensen. He looked at the omega. Jensen’s lips were parted from his gasp. Seeing that, he surged forward, capturing Jensen’s mouth with his, forcing his tongue in between the open lips so he could taste his mate. His tongue tangled with Jensen’s as he mapped the omega’s mouth. He felt Jensen’s chest heave as Jensen tried to catch his breath. Slowly he separated from Jensen. Jensen looked dazed as he stood there. His pink lips were kiss swollen, his face was flushed and his eyes were lust blown. “Let me show you our bedroom,” Jared said in a deep tone. 

 

Jared wanted to take his newly mated omega hard and fast. He wanted to hear the screams that would come from Jensen’s plush lips as he thrust into him with relentless desire. He wanted to hear what Jensen would sound like when he was knotted for the first time. But he forced himself to go slow. It wouldn’t do to scare his omega with his lust for him right now. There would be time enough for a hard fuck as they eased into a mated life together. Right now, he would make this as enjoyable for Jensen as he did for himself. 

 

He felt Jensen tremble under his touch. “Hush little mate, I won’t hurt you. I’ll make this pleasurable for us both,” Jared whispered against the shell of Jensen’s ear as he led him to their bedroom. 

 

Jensen let his hand slip into Jared's larger one as Jared led him to what would now be their bedroom. He wasn't sure what would be expected of him. Up until now, he'd never kissed another person, except his parents. Now he would be giving himself to Jared, to his alpha and mate. He felt lightheaded at the thought. He felt a wave of panic wash over him. What if he didn't satisfy his alpha? What would happen to him? Would he be cast aside? Would Jared keep him as his official mate, only presenting him at family gatherings or business dinners? Only to take a lover; it wasn't unheard of. He shook with these thoughts. He desperately wanted to please Jared. 

 

“I have something for you, my omega,” Jared purred as he lifted a smooth wooden box off his dresser and turned to Jensen, opening it.

 

Jensen stared, wide-eyed at the box, his mind trying to register what Jared was holding in his hand. His mind snapped into focus as he looked at the box and then up at Jared. Jared was holding a collar. It was black leather with Jared’s name embroidered in green on it. Jared meant to colar him. He’d heard of this archaic practice, but had never actually seen an omega wearing a collar, except in pictures. His eyes widened as he looked at Jared. 

 

Jared held the collar he had purchased for Jensen. He ran his fingers over the cool leather, feeling the embroidery under his fingers “Don’t worry, as of right now, I see no reason to place this around your neck,” Jared said as he saw the look of fright in Jensen’s eyes. “My claiming mark should be more than enough to keep other alphas away.” Jared’s voice was soothing as he spoke. “I’m going to keep this though, just in case. I’ll keep it right here,” he said as he opened the top draw to his dresser, placed the smooth wooden box in it and closed the drawer. He turned back to Jensen, a look of hunger in his eyes as he looked over his mate. He licked his lips as he pulled Jensen to him, holding him flush against his chest as his lips ghosted over Jensen’s neck, so close to where he wanted to bite at the tender flesh, sink his teeth into it, draw blood and mark Jensen as his for all to see. He didn’t bother to wait for when he was tied to Jensen; Jared opened his mouth and bit. Jared sunk his teeth into the junction of Jensen’s neck and moaned as he tasted the blood of his little omega. He pulled back and ran his tongue over the claiming mark, lapping at the blood. 

 

The pain Jensen felt as Jared’s teeth broke through the sensitive skin forced his knees to buckle. If it hadn’t been for Jared’s arms around him, holding him flush to Jared’s own muscular body, he would have sunk to the floor. He forced himself not to flinch, not to call out in pain. This act wasn’t meant to be anything other than an act of claiming; of giving an omega a sense of belonging to his alpha, a feeling of love and protection. He felt honored that Jared would gift him with this mark, not all alphas did. He felt lightheaded as Jared drew back from him and watched as Jared licked his lips before leaning down and kissing him on his own lips. He felt Jared’s hands on his face, cupping his cheeks as Jared murmured to him ‘you taste so sweet’.

 

Jared looked into Jensen's eyes, he saw fear and desire mingled in them. He smiled, trying to reassure his omega. He knew Jensen was untouched; as his should be at his age and now as his newly mated omega. He scented the air and hummed in satisfaction. He could smell Jensen’s arousal. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeper, enjoying the scent of his mate. “Undress for me,” Jared whispered, his voice thick with want as he stepped back. He watched as Jensen raised shaking hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it to expose milky white skin. He licked his lips as Jensen raised the shirt and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor as he began to fumble with his pants. Jared reached out, stilling Jensen’s fingers for a moment before he began to help him undress. He watched as Jensen took a quick breath, toed off his shoes and socks before pushing down his pants and boxers and stepped out of them. Jared felt his own breath quicken at the sight of his naked mate in front of him; the milky white skin dotted with a dusting of caramel colored freckles was intoxicating. He wanted to run his fingers, lips and tongue over every inch of Jensen’s skin. “On the bed,” he said as he turned Jensen from him to face the bed. He ran a hand down Jensen’s spine, resting on his ass before giving him an encouraging pat to get him moving.

 

Jensen felt Jared’s fingers on his hips as he was spun around to face the bed. He fought the gasp that threatened to escape his lips as he looked at the bed and felt Jared’s hand on his back and then the little pat on his ass. He scrambled to obey his alpha as he climbed onto the bed, presenting himself on all fours. He heard the sounds of Jared undressing; his clothing hitting the floor. He closed his eyes in anticipation and prayed that Jared would make this pleasurable. 

 

He felt the bed dip as Jared climbed onto it behind him. His breath hitched as he felt Jared nudge his legs wider apart as he settled against Jensen’s body. He let his head drop between his shoulders, resting his chin against his chest and closed his eyes. He’d give himself over to his alpha; he would let Jared take control as was his alpha’s right. 

 

He forced himself to quiet his breathing, taking shallow breaths as Jared’s hands ran down his body, resting on his hips as Jared drew him closer to his warm body. He bit his lip, stopping the gasp from passing through his lips. He wasn’t sure if Jared wanted to hear him or for him to keep quiet. He decided to err on the side of caution and remain silent. If Jared wanted to hear him, Jared would tell him so. 

 

Jared climbed on the bed behind Jensen, pushing his body between Jensen’s legs, nudging them wider. He rested his hands on Jensen’s hips, pulling him closer as he shifted his weight, resting his body over Jensen’s, cocooning the omega with his larger frame. He felt Jensen shuddered against his body, he wasn’t sure if it was from anticipation or the touch of his warm skin against Jensen’s cooler skin; at that point he really didn’t care. He had his mate naked and in his bed. He placed a kiss on Jensen’s shoulder blade before moving back, and trailing his fingers down Jensen’s spine until they came to rest at his ass. He let one finger move down the crack of Jensen’s ass, circled his rim to wet his finger on the slick Jensen was producing. He felt Jensen catch his breath, but Jensen remained quiet. He scrunched his face up in concern, confusion clouding his mind at Jensen’s quietness. When he made the same movement again, Jensen reacted the same way. Jensen’s lack of vocalization broke through the lust filled haze threatening to overtake his mind. He realized that Jensen was remaining quiet on purpose. His mate was waiting to be given permission to be vocal. He smiled at that thought; the submissiveness of his mate. “You don’t have to remain quiet. I want to hear you,” Jared husked out as his finger pushed into the tight heat of Jensen’s body and waited for his reaction at being breached. He hummed in satisfaction when he heard a soft mewling sound coming from Jensen’s lips.

 

Jensen caught his breath when Jared’s finger touched him. He stilled as Jared’s finger circled his rim; this was the first time he had ever been touched there or in such an intimate way. He felt heat pooling in his belly at the touch. He let out a mewling sound as the finger pushed into him. His mind registered pain and pleasure; the burn of being breached for the first time and pleasure that he was wanted like this. He felt Jared move again, pushing in further and he moaned at the sensation of being filled. He felt Jared pulling out only to push in again, as he added a second finger. The intensity of being breached only fueled the heat coursing through his body. He felt himself pushing back on Jared’s fingers, wanting more. He heard Jared mumbling to him. At first he was lost in the pleasure Jared was giving to him. He forced his body to still, fearing that he had angered Jared by daring to move, to want more. 

 

“That’s it Jensen,” Jared said, his voice low and filled with want. “Enjoy this, let yourself go.” He pushed a third finger into Jensen’s tight heat and watched as Jensen bucked back onto his fingers. A slight smile formed on his lips as he watched this, knowing he was the only one to give this pleasure to his omega. He worked his fingers in and out, opening Jensen to take his cock. He listened to the sounds coming from Jensen’s lips, enjoying the response from Jensen as he readied Jensen to be mated. He couldn’t ignore how the moans went right to his cock, it twitched and hardened. He groaned at the need to take Jensen. He withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up to Jensen’s rim.

 

It felt like he was being pushed into the mattress as Jared pressed against him, lined his cock up, pushed in and bottomed out in one fluid move. The air was forced out of Jensen’s lungs. His mind stopped working as he felt the burn and stretch as Jared pushed into him. He wanted to move away from his alpha, to get away from the intrusion to his body, but he also wanted to push back. He was overwhelmed and confused at what to do, how he was supposed to react to what his body was experiencing. He sucked in a breath and heard Jared speaking to him softly.

 

“I’ve got you. Try to relax, let me know when I can move.” Jared kept his voice soft, not wanting to frighten Jensen. He knew he had to give Jensen time to adjust to taking his cock when all he wanted to do was thrust in and out of Jensen’s tight ass. He rested a hand on Jensen’s hip as the other massaged along Jensen’s spine; soothing circles to help Jensen adjust. 

 

He took several deep breaths as he adjusted to having Jared’s cock in his body. He felt so full, so stretched and he hadn’t even taken Jared’s knot. How was he going to accept that into his body without being split in two from it? “Alpha,” he whispered, hoping this was what Jared had meant by letting him know it was okay to move.

 

His eyes closed as Jared slowly moved inside him, pulling out only to push back in. He clutched at the mattress, trying to steady himself as Jared’s paced quickened. He heard harsh panting coming from Jared and let out a soft moan in response. He whimpered as Jared reached around his waist; Jared’s hand trailed down to take hold of his own hardening cock. Jared’s next thrust hit his pleasure spot and he gasped at the sensation that ran through his body. He felt his body tense up as Jared’s hand fisted his cock. “Alpha,” he called out as his vision whited out and he came, spilling over Jared’s fingers and onto the bed. He heard Jared growl out as his knot caught on his rim and pushed into him. His eyes popped open at the feel of Jared’s knot forcing him open. His mouth opened and he gave a small cry of pain as Jared’s knot settled in him. He felt impossibly full from Jared’s cock and knot. He wasn’t sure how much of the pain and pleasure he could take from what Jared was doing to him. He felt his muscles clench around Jared as Jared’s thrusts slowed and Jared came in him. 

 

Jared felt Jensen’s body shudder as he came, clenching around his cock and knot and he felt his own release rushing through his body. He grunted as he came, slamming his body against Jensen’s. He forced himself to breath; it felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest as he rode the after-wave of his first orgasm. He toppled onto his side, pulling Jensen against him as he settled them comfortably on the bed, tied together until his knot deflated.

 

Jensen lay boneless and pliant in Jared’s arms. He reached out and entwined his fingers with Jared’s. He felt the pull of a smile at the corners of his lips as Jared’s lips brushed against his cheek. He was overwhelmed from what he and Jared had just done. They had mated and Jared had claimed him, marked him as his. 

 

“So good,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck. “Knew you would be, my little omega.” He placed several gentle kisses along Jensen’s neck as they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

When he woke, Jared found himself on his back with Jensen pressed against his side. He slipped from the bed and padded into the bathroom to clean up. When he returned to the bed, he carried with him a wet cloth and a towel. He tapped Jensen who rolled over to look up at him. He wiped the cloth across Jensen’s skin, cleaning him from their earlier mating before wiping him down with the towel and letting both drop to the floor when he was done. The bed dipped as Jared leaned down, kissed Jensen’s forehead and then left him as he drifted off to sleep again.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay half asleep in what was now their bed when he heard Jared’s voice. He rolled over and looked up to see Jared standing in the doorway wearing only a pair of sleep pants. He felt his body heat at seeing his alpha, bare chested looking at him. Did Jared want to knot him again? He was sore from last night. He didn’t know if he would be able to take another knotting so soon. He hissed as he moved to sit up. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from any other sound of pain.

 

“Jensen, don’t forget your tea. The bag is on the counter. This will be the only time I expect that I will have to remind you,” Jared said. His voice was low, but commanding.

 

Jensen threw back the covers and searched for his clothes, for his mating outfit from last night. He saw them lying on the floor at the edge of the bed and blushed as he stood up to dress. Jared would see him naked. Yes, Jared had seen him naked when Jared had mated with him, but this was different. This was something he hadn’t been expecting. Quickly he dressed without looking at Jared, trying to ignore the pain radiating from his body and hurried toward the door. “Yes, alpha, I understand,” he murmured.

 

Jared pulled Jensen to him and kissed the top of his head. “Jared, when we’re alone, call me Jared,” he said and stepped aside, allowing Jensen out of the bedroom so he could do as he had been instructed. He watched as Jensen disappeared into the kitchen and followed him in, standing just inside the doorway. 

 

Jensen searched the kitchen cabinets for a mug. Finding one, he grabbed the tea, measured out the amount he needed and then added water to the mug. He heated the mixture in the microwave and then grabbed the hot tea. His nose wrinkled as he brought the mug to his lips. The smell wasn’t something he was used to. It smelled like wet earth. He took a sip and gagged, but forced himself to swallow the hot liquid. He gave a full body shudder as the liquid worked its way down his throat. His eyes teared at the thought of drinking more of this. He didn’t want to. He already hated the smell and taste of the tea, but he had to drink it. Bringing his fingers to his nose, he used them to block his nostrils. He brought the mug to his lips, closed his eyes and drank the foul tea down, emptying it. When he was done and sure that he wouldn’t be paid a return visit by the tea, he washed his mug and put it back where he had found it. 

 

As Jared stood watching Jensen, he was surprised by his omega’s determination to follow through with what he had to do. When he saw Jensen gag, he thought for sure that Jensen would pour out the tea and pretend that he had actually drunk it. “Very good,” Jared said in a low voice, soothing his omega. 

 

Jensen turned around to find Jared standing in the doorway. His heartbeat sped up at seeing his alpha standing there, watching him. Jared had been watching him, his mind screamed. “Alpha . . . Jared, would you like me to make you something for breakfast?” Jensen offered. His fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he waited for Jared’s answer.

 

“No, I’m fine. I already had my coffee.” Jared smiled, remembering that Jensen also liked coffee. “You like coffee, right?” Jared paused giving Jensen time to shake his head yes before he continued. “I think I’ll allow you to have two cups of coffee a day. No more. Do I make myself understood?” He asked.

 

“Yes, Jared. Thank you,” Jensen responded as he let his gaze fall to his bare feet. 

 

“Good. Today will be the day you can familiarize yourself with your new home. Have your coffee, get yourself cleaned up. Then you can unpack. Once you’re done, come to my office. Oh, and I want you to preserve you mating outfit.” He saw Jensen crunch his face up in confusion and chuckled. “It’s tradition. The newly mated omega preserves their ceremonial mating outfit.” 

 

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen said in a soft tone. He looked up when he heard movement to find that Jared had left the kitchen. His fingers went to the collar of his tunic. It was even stiffer from his blood from when Jared had marked him as his omega. He looked around the kitchen trying to figure out where things were. He decided to forego the coffee in order to do as Jared had told him to do. He noticed an open doorway and wandered over to it. He found it led to the back door, a laundry room and also a pantry. He stood, taking stock of the pantry before moving on to the laundry room. He found the laundry room fully stocked; he would be able to wash, dry, fold and even iron their clothing in the room. He returned to the pantry and looked through it. He noticed that there was at least one shelf full of sweets. So, Jared had a sweet tooth. Going through the shelves, he found a large resealable plastic bag. “Hopefully, this will be fine,” Jensen said as he pulled it. He carried it with him as he retreated to the bedroom to clean himself. 

 

Taking off his mating outfit, he folded it neatly and placed it in the bag. He forced out any air and then sealed the bag. Then he looked down at his naked form. He quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it before looking for his bags. He found them in the far corner of the room and began to search through them for something to wear. He settled on a pair of soft green pants with a matching tunic before disappearing into the bathroom. Once he was showered and dressed, he returned to the bedroom to unpack and tidy up the room. He placed his clothes in the empty space in the closet and the dresser that had been left for him. Gently he placed the picture of his family under a few pieces of clothing in the top drawer of the dresser. He then stripped and remade the bed before bringing the dirty bedding and Jared’s clothes from the night before to the laundry room where he started a load of wash. 

 

When that was done, he wandered through the rooms of the large home. As he looked in each room, he noticed that the rooms were all decorated in earthy tones of green and rust  The oak furniture was Mission Style, but comfortable when he tried out one of the chairs. There were a few stained glass windows throughout the home which reflected the colors of the wood floor, furniture and fabrics. He liked what he saw. Not that it mattered, this was his alpha’s home and he had no say in how it was decorated. 

 

He wandered back into the kitchen to the back door. The ample yard with it manicured lawn was just a perfectly landscaped as the front yard. There was a pool with sapphire colored water surrounded by deck chairs. The French doors he stood before lead out to a massive deck which contained a state-of-the-art grill and outside kitchen. He couldn’t think of anything he might like to change, based on what he already saw. 

 

It was late afternoon when Jensen finally made his way to Jared’s office. He stood outside the closed door, debating what to do. Jared had told him to come to his office when he was done familiarizing himself with his new home. He was done. He was at Jared’s office, but the door was closed. He didn’t want to disobey his alpha’s command, but he wasn’t sure if Jared actually wanted to be disturbed. He could hear Jared’s muted voice through the door. Jared was either on the phone or speaking to himself. Drawing in a deep breath, Jensen raised his fist to the door. He knocked softly at the door and waited. 

 

Hearing the soft knock, Jared ended the call to Chad. He turned to the door and called to Jensen. “Come,” he said in an even tone. He was on edge after speaking with Chad. The other alpha had been goading him, he knew that. But the call had set him one edge. 

 

“Jared, so how’s being newly mated treating you?” Chad had laughed as he answered the phone. “What, is your omega already broken if you’re calling me? Let me guess, you fucked him into unconsciousness. Tell me Jared, did he scream when he took your knot? Bet he did,” Chad said, his voice was dark with interest.

 

“Fuck you, Chad. Do not speak about my omega like that,” Jared said in a deep angry voice. He was close to growling into the phone. Actually, he was close to going over to Chad’s and slamming his fist into Chad’s face.

 

“What’s the matter? Didn’t your little omega service you last night?” Chad laughed at his own joke. He heard the deep rumble coming from Jared, but continued to push the other alpha. “Hey, seriously, think you want to share him with me? I’d love to sink my knot into him.” When he heard the angry growl from Jared, he knew he had pushed the alpha too far. “Sorry,” he mumbled into the phone. “I’m just having a laugh at your expense. I would never touch your mated omega. Ever,” he said forcefully.

 

“You ever do and there won’t be enough of you left for Sarah to bury,” Jared bit out in a dark voice.

 

“Dude, you know I’m an ass,” Chad said, trying to appease the alpha he had angered.

 

“Yeah. Still, I will kill you if you ever touch my omega,” Jared said as he heard a soft knock on the door to his office. “I’ll talk to you later,” he said, ending the call before Chad could respond. He turned toward the door and waited for Jensen to enter. He watched as the door slowly opened to reveal Jensen standing in the doorway, waiting for his permission to enter. “Jensen.” He waited for Jensen to speak.

 

“Jared,” Jensen said in an uncertain voice. “You said to come to your office when I was done.” His hands played with the hem of his shirt as he spoke and he shuffled from one foot to the other. “I’m done?” 

 

“Are you?” Jared asked, raising an eyebrow at Jensen. “What exactly have you done?” 

 

“I cleaned myself up and found a resealable plastic bag to preserve my mating outfit in. I hope that was alright,” he said nervously. “I unpacked my clothing. Then I changed the bed and tidy up the bedroom and bathroom and started a load of laundry. Then I looked at every room and the backyard.”

 

“Good. We’ll have an early dinner. Tomorrow I’m needed back in the office,” Jared said simply as he stood and walked toward Jensen. “Now, why don’t you see what you can make us to eat? Call me when dinner is ready,” he said as he gently nudged Jensen out of his office and closed the door before returning to his desk. He had at least another hour of work he wanted to accomplish. 

 

Jensen stood in the hallway blinking owlishly at the closed door. Jared had dismissed him. He felt a sadness beginning to build within himself. Had he done something to displease his alpha? Had he taken too long to accomplish the tasks Jared had asked of him? Jared didn’t seem angry with him, just on edge. Maybe Jared was just busy. With one last look at the door, he turned and made his way back to the kitchen. He occupied himself with figuring out what he could make for dinner. He found the ingredients for lasagna, garlic bread and a salad. With a smile, he began to pull everything out and settled into his task, hoping Jared would like what he had chosen to make. With the lasagna in the oven and the salad made, he pulled out plates and silverware to set the table. He stood in the doorway of the large dining room with everything in his hands. His instincts told him Jared would most likely think he was being foolish for using this room. He retraced his steps into the kitchen and set that table for them to eat at. He pulled the lasagna from the oven and replaced it with the garlic bread, letting it brown for a few minutes. When he was sure everything was ready he returned to Jared’s office. He knocked and waited.

 

Hearing the knock, Jared cleared his desk, powered down his laptop before opening the door. He stood before his omega, waiting to see what Jensen would do. Jensen took a step back from him, dropped his gaze from the door before telling him that dinner was ready. “Great, I’m starving,” he said as he walked past Jensen into the kitchen. He found the table set, a salad, a baking dish containing a lasagna and a plate of garlic bread in the middle of the table. He sat at the head of the table, waiting for Jensen to serve their dinner.

 

Quietly Jensen followed behind Jared. As he approached the table, he felt nervous. What if ran through his head. What if Jared hated the food? What if Jared didn’t even like lasagna?! He forced himself to stand next to the table, trying not to fidget. “I didn’t know what you might want to drink. I just filled the glasses with ice water,” he said in a near whisper.

 

“That’s fine. If I want anything else, I’ll let you know. Now, what do we have here? Lasagna?” He asked as he glanced at his omega standing next to him. He reached out and placed a hand around Jensen’s wrist. “Settle,” he said and gave Jensen a smile. He felt Jensen begin to relax at his command. “Why don’t you serve dinner so we can eat while it’s hot, hmm?”

 

“Yes, Jared,” he said as Jared let go of his wrist. He proceeded to serve Jared dinner before serving himself. He then sat to Jared’s left and waited for Jared to begin to eat. After Jared had taken his first bite, Jared nodded at him, giving him permission to eat. With shaking hands, he picked up his fork and began to slowly eat, all the while waiting for Jared to tell him how he hated the food. He barely contained his shock at Jared not only asking for seconds, but praising him for his cooking. “Thank you,” he mumbled as he looked down at his plate.

 

“That was good,” Jared said as he pushed himself away from the table. “Clean up and then come to my office. I have something I need to take care of before bed,” Jared said casually over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen responded as he stood and started to clear away the dirty dishes. He packed the remaining lasagna into a container along with one for the leftover salad. He chewed his bottom lip as he tried to decide whether to toss the remaining garlic bread or wrap it up. Ultimately he decided to wrap it up and placed it in the refrigerator, remembering his mother’s words to never waste food. He could always eat it tomorrow for lunch. Lunch! Would Jared need lunch tomorrow? He was returning to work after all. Jared hadn’t said anything, but wasn’t it his duty to see to his alpha’s needs? He retrieved the leftovers and placed them on the counter. He searched the pantry for smaller containers and packed a lunch for Jared. Even if Jared didn’t want it, he had at least seen to Jared’s needs. When he was satisfied that the kitchen was spotless and the laundry he had washed earlier was dried, folded and put away, he went to Jared’s office. He stood in front of the closed door. He didn’t hear any sounds coming from behind the door. Taking a deep breath, he balled his hand into a fist, raised it and gently knocked on the door. 

 

“Come,” Jared responded when he heard the soft knock at the door. He looked up and watched as Jensen quietly opened the door and stood, waiting for his approval to enter the room. His eyes raked over the young omega. His omega. “Jensen,” he said and waited for Jensen to say something. 

 

“The kitchen is clean. I didn’t know if you needed lunch for tomorrow,” Jensen said and then chewed worriedly on his bottom lip. He raised his head to meet his alpha’s eyes. “I packed a lunch for you, um . . . from the leftovers. I put away the laundry.” He stood there, waiting for Jared to tell him what he wanted.   

 

Jared smiled at Jensen, hiding his surprise at the fact that Jensen had the forethought to prepare a lunch for him. Usually, he ordered lunch in on a daily basis. This was a new development. “Good,” he said as he stood up from his desk. “Seems that it’s time for bed” he said as he moved to the door and watched as Jensen stepped aside. “When you’re cleaning my office, I expect you not to go through my desk. I will know if you do. Things will be kept the way I leave them. Is that understood?” He asked in an even tone.

 

Jensen dropped his eyes to the floor. “Yes, Jared.” He would never have done that to begin with. He felt his heart sink. Jared didn’t trust him. He fought back the tears that were forming. He needed to tread carefully with his alpha. “If you prefer, I will stay out of your office unless you’re home. Maybe lock the door . . .”

 

Jared growled at Jensen. “Are you presuming to tell me what I should do in my own home?” 

 

Instinctively, Jensen took a step back from the large, muscular alpha. “No, alpha. I’m sorry if it seemed that way. I was merely suggesting this so you would have peace of mind while away. I meant no disrespect.”

 

Jared’s lips twitched up into a slight smile. Jensen was quick thinking. “It’s late and I’m tired,” Jared said as he brushed past Jensen on the way to their bedroom. Without a backward glance, he knew Jensen would follow him. He walked to the large walk-in closet and opened it. “Tomorrow you will familiarize yourself with my clothing, my suits and learn to put an entire outfit together for me the night before so it’s ready for me in the morning. Now, get yourself ready for bed.”

 

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen responded quietly. He disappeared into the bathroom to wash up for the night and changed into his sleep pants and shirt. When he returned, Jared was already undressed, wearing only a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs; his clothing tossed onto the floor. Without a word, Jared moved past him to the bathroom. He walked over to the clothing and picked it up, tossing it into the hamper in the closet. He walked back to the bed and began to turn down the duvet cover on Jared’s side. He rounded the bed to take care of his side and wait for Jared. Something told him that it was better to wait for Jared before getting into their bed first. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Jared stepped into the room, still wearing only his boxer briefs. His alpha’s body was impressive; muscular legs, broad chest and well defined arms. He forced himself to stop staring at Jared and continue with his task.

 

As Jared prepared for bed, Chad’s words filled his mind. He left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. He looked over at Jensen who was pulling back the duvet. He let out a low growl as he watched Jensen. He watched as Jensen stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. He licked his lips in anticipation. “Present yourself,” he said in a heated voice. He smiled and watched through hooded eyes as Jensen scrambled to shed his clothing and climb onto the bed. All rational thought left him. He didn’t think about how sore Jensen might have been from last night, from the first time being mated. The only thing on his mind was the need to claim his omega, to make sure any other alpha thought twice about touching what was his. This time, Jensen did scream when he knotted him. 

 

Three days later, Jensen found himself dressed in a formal omega outfit. He was accompanying Jared to Jared’s office that day. He felt fear rising from the pit of his stomach. He prayed he didn’t make a fool of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself and Jared. Everyone’s eyes would be on him, judging him. They would be looking to see the omega this powerful alpha had mated with. This thought made him self-conscious enough to wish that Jared had left him at home. 

 

“Now that we’re mated, I will have you meet my assistant, Genevieve. She’ll show you how I like things done. I expect you to pick things up from her quickly and efficiently. She’s very busy to begin with and won’t have a lot of time to train you. You need to pay attention to what she shows you,” Jared said in a clipped tone.

 

Jensen just nodded as he trailed behind Jared to the waiting car. The driver stood by the back door, ready to open it for Jared as he walked to the car. Once seated inside next to Jared he tried not to fidget in his seat or play nervously with the hem of his tunic. He placed his hands underneath his thighs to stop himself from doing just that. He looked up at Jared only to find Jared had his cell phone out and was texting someone. He sat quietly and watched the changing scenery. As they neared the business district, he craned his neck to look at the height of the buildings. When he had been in this area with JD to meet Jared, he hadn’t bothered to look at his surroundings. He wondered which building housed Padalecki Industries. He sucked in a breath when they pulled up to an enormously tall glass building. The driver stopped in front of the main entrance, got out and held the door open for them. Jensen heard Jared mumble something to the driver. It sounded like Jared had told the driver they wouldn’t be long. The driver nodded to Jared, got into the car and pulled away. He followed Jared into the building and into one of the elevators, listening as people said good morning to Jared as he passed them by. Jared would nod at them and give the occasional smile. It felt like the elevator ride went on forever before they reached the fifty-fifth floor that contained Jared’s office suite. As they entered a set off glass doors, a petite dark haired woman met them. Jensen didn’t miss when her smile froze as it rested on him.  

 

“Genevieve, this is my mated omega, Jensen.” Jared turned to him. “Jensen, this is my assistant, Genevieve Cortese. Don’t waste her time,” he said as he strode to his office and disappeared inside.

 

Genevieve looked Jensen up and down and then gave an angry huff at him. “Jared wants me to train you on how to manage his home affairs,” she said as she began to walk toward her office. She stopped and turned back to him. “I don’t have all day.” She mumbled something about incompetent omegas as she turned from him. 

 

Quickly Jensen followed her to her office and found her sitting at her desk. “Well,” she said as she looked up from her computer. “Didn’t Jared already tell you not to waste my time? Well, you’ve already managed to do just that. I only have an hour at best to train you,” she said angrily. 

 

Jensen came to stand behind her. The fact that she hadn’t moved an extra chair next to hers spoke volumes to him. He wasn’t wanted there by her. He watched as she pulled up Jared’s bank information and began to click through it and then back to a spreadsheet. “Do you mind if I take notes?” Jensen asked quietly.

 

Genevieve rolled her eyes at him before pressing a button on her phone. “Danneel, please bring in a pad of paper and a pencil for Jared’s omega to take notes,” she said with a sneer. 

 

A moment later, a tall red-head appeared in front of Genevieve’s desk offering the pencil and pad. “Would you like me to move the chair so Mr. Padalecki’s mate is more comfortable?” Danneel offered. She received a mumbled “whatever” in response and gave Jensen a sympathetic smile. As she moved the chair around, she introduced herself. “I’m Danneel Harris, Mr. Padalecki and Ms Cortese’s secretary. Can I get you anything else? Coffee, water?”

 

Genevieve’s head snapped up. “He won’t be here that long and you’re wasting what time I’m forced to give to him. Now leave,” she shot back as Danneel retreated from the office, returning to her desk.

 

Jensen sat down, flipped the pad open and began to take notes. When his hour was up, Jensen looked down at the notes he had taken. It was all rather simple. He knew how to create and maintain a spreadsheet. He had learned that in one of his computer classes back in school. He had the passwords to Jared’s bank account, the one used to pay all of his personal bills and maintain his home finances. He wasn’t sure what the fuss had been about from the beta that he sat next to. 

 

“I hope you took good notes because there won’t be a repeat performance of this little training session,” she said as she stood up and walked out of her office. 

 

Danneel appeared a moment later to straighten the office up, replacing the chair from where it had come from. “Let me show you to Jared’s office,” she said with a smile. As they approached they could hear Jared and Genevieve’s voices.

 

“Seriously Jared, you had me waste my time on showing your omega how to take care of your home finances. What was the point? He’s an omega and not a very bright one. He had no idea what I was talking about. Clearly, all he’s good for is taking your knot.”

 

“Genevieve . . .”

 

“No, don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. You’ll be handing me back your account in a week’s time when your omega screws things up.”

 

Jensen shrank in on himself at hearing those words. His alpha hadn’t even said anything to dispel her words. He felt Danneel place a hand on his back. He knew it was meant to comfort him, but he stiffened at her touch and pulled away. He watched as she moved away from him and knocked on the door. 

 

“Mr. Padalecki, I have you mated omega here.” She stepped back as the door to Jared’s office was pulled open. Genevieve pushed past them and disappeared down the hallway. “Will Jensen be staying?”

 

Jensen looked up to see Jared’s eyes studying him. Jared’s eyes looked cold as they ran up and down him. Jensen offered his alpha a smile, despite the hurt he was feeling. 

 

“No,” Jared said dispassionately. “Jensen will be returning home. Make sure to give him the laptop he needs and then bring him down to the car.” He turned his back to them, letting them know they had been dismissed. 

 

“Jared, alpha . . .” Jensen said, trying to get Jared’s attention. He needed to explain to Jared that he understood everything that had been shown to him. That Genevieve was wrong. That Genevieve had lied about him to Jared.

 

Jared turned back to Jensen, his hazel eyes flashing red in anger as he looked at his omega. “You are to go home,” Jared growled out lowly, forcing Jensen to drop his head in submission. He walked over and closed the door, putting Jensen out of his line of sight and eventually his thoughts for the rest of the day.

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen whispered as he turned to follow Danneel to the elevators. They stopped at Danneel’s desk so she could grab the laptop in a carrying case before heading down to the lobby where Jensen found the car waiting for him. Without a word to anyone, he accepted the laptop from Danneel and got into the car. He remained silent on the way home, only realizing as they pulled up to the house that he didn’t have a key to any of the doors. He watched as the driver got out, walked up to the front door and produced a key to unlock it. Of course Jared’s driver would have a key. He swallowed at the knowledge that Jared didn’t even trust him with a key to their home. He was brought out of his thoughts when his door was pulled open. Silently he stepped out, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. “Thank you,” he murmured to the driver as he walked past him to the front door. He walked inside, making sure to close and lock the door after himself. He made his way into the kitchen where he placed the laptop on the table. He pulled it out of the case and looked at it for a moment before plugging it in and turning it on. He was determined to prove to Jared that he was more than capable of taking care of his alpha. He sat at the table, going over his notes, the spreadsheet and Jared’s personal bank account. He knew he was more than competent of dealing with this. 

 

He looked at the time and pulled himself away from the laptop to start preparing that night’s dinner. After that was taken care of, he went through each room, making sure the rooms were neat and orderly. He made sure to leave Jared’s office alone. After that first night, he never stepped foot in it without Jared’s express permission. As he walked by the office door, he stopped and looked at it. He felt a sense of sadness wash over him. Yes, this was still new to him, but he didn’t like the idea that Jared didn’t trust him. That Jared hadn’t defended him. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued on with his task of straightening up the already immaculately kept home. When he was done with everything, he made his way into the bedroom. He washed the bathroom, tidied up the bedroom and then set out Jared’s clothes for the next day. He preferred to have everything ready before Jared returned home. With everything else done, he returned to the kitchen to check on the dinner he was cooking, a roasted chicken. He hoped Jared liked it. It occurred to him that he had been with Jared nearly a week. He grabbed the pad he had taken with him from Genevieve’s office and went to make a list of what would be needed when it was time to go shopping. He placed the list on the counter and then sat back down in front of the laptop. He went over the last few month’s purchases and the payments that had been issued. He noticed that based on the timing of the water bill, it had been paid twice, along with the electric bill and Jared’s cell phone bill. He made note of those for Jared to look at. He then set about creating his own spreadsheet. He also came up with several passwords he wanted to propose to Jared in place of the ones that were currently being used. If he was going to be responsible for this account, he didn’t want to use another’s passwords or spreadsheets.     

 

Jared arrived home to find Jensen sitting at the already set kitchen table, hunched over the laptop he had been given. He frowned at the sight before him. Had Jensen come home only to play on the laptop instead of taking care of his responsibilities? Before he could say anything, the silence of the house was interrupted by the shrill sound of a timer ringing. He watched as Jensen quietly got up and walked over to the stove.

 

The timer going off, pulled Jensen from the laptop. He got up and went to the stove, grabbed the oven mitts and pulled out the chicken he had been roasting along with the root vegetables he had chopped and added to the dish. The chicken was done, but Jared wasn’t home. As hungry as he was, he would wait for his alpha to return home before he dared to eat dinner without him. He turned to grab the tin foil to wrap their dinner in and stopped when he saw Jared standing there. He smiled at his alpha. “Jared, dinner is ready, if you’d like to eat,” he offered as he took off the mitts so he could move the laptop off the table. 

 

Jared narrowed his eyes as he watched Jensen. So, Jensen hadn’t been shirking his responsibilities. He loosened his tie, took off his suit jacket and placed it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Without a word, he sat down, waiting for Jensen to serve their dinner.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Jensen asked.

 

“A beer,” Jared responded.

 

Jensen turned from the stove, retrieved a beer from the refrigerator and placed it before Jared before returning to the stove. He plated Jared’s dinner and then his own before sitting down and quietly eating. He waited for Jared to speak to him. When the silence dragged on, he finally spoke. “How was your day?”

 

“Busy,” was the only reply Jared offered before he returned to eating.

 

Apparently, Jared wasn’t in the mood to speak to him. He looked down at his plate and felt his throat closing. He chewed the last of the food that was in his mouth and forced himself to swallow. With downcast eyes, he watched as Jared silently ate. When it looked like Jared was finished he looked up. “Would like me to get you more?” He offered, hoping Jared would speak to him. 

 

Jared pushed away his plate. “No,” he said as he stood up. He turned to leave the kitchen and stopped when he saw a piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a neatly written list. Holding it, he turned back to Jensen. “What’s this?” 

 

Jensen stood as Jared spoke to him. “I made a list of what we need to buy when it’s time to go shopping.”

 

Jared nodded his head. “I’ll look this over,” he said. He turned and left the kitchen. He walked into the bedroom, tossed his tie on to the bed and then stripped out of the rest of his suit in favor of a comfortable pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He disappeared into his office without another word to Jensen, still holding Jensen’s list.

 

Jensen made sure the kitchen was clean before picking up Jared’s jacket and carrying it back to their bedroom. He hung it in the closet along with Jared’s pants that had been left on the bed. He picked up the discarded tie and hung it with the others before tossing his and Jared’s dirty clothes in the hamper. He pulled on his sleep pants and shirt. He stood in the middle of the bedroom, debating on whether or not to go to Jared’s office. He made his way into the kitchen, grabbed the pad of paper with the notes he had made; the dates, amounts and the companies that had been overpaid and walked down the hall to the office. He found the door was closed like always. Softly he knocked and waited for Jared’s approval to enter.

 

Jared sighed heavily when he heard Jensen’s knock at the door. “What?” He barked out. 

 

Jensen jumped when he heard Jared’s response. Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. But, if he turned away now, it would only anger Jared for being bother without him saying anything. Quietly he pushed the door open. “I would like to show you something” he said holding the paper out in front of himself.

 

“What, another list?” Jared snarked at Jensen. 

 

“Yes,” Jensen said as he took a step toward Jared.

 

“I don’t have time for your nonsense.” Jared turned his attention away from Jensen, dismissing him.

 

Jensen took in a breath. “It’s a list of overpayments that have been made from your account for the last three month,” he said in a rush.

 

Jared’s head snapped up and he turned back to Jensen. “What!” He stared at Jensen. Genevieve had been taking care of all of his finances. How could this have happened? And how could his mate, a not too bright omega as she had called Jensen discover this? “Show me,” he spat out as he pulled up his account. He sat looking at the computer screen in stunned silence. Jensen had been right. For the last few months overpayments had been made. He acted quickly, sending Genevieve a message that they would be meeting to discuss a few issues first thing in the morning. He also changed the passwords on his accounts, using the ones that Jensen had offered him. 

 

When Jensen woke that morning, he found himself alone not only in the bed, but the house. He forced himself up, dressed and went about his daily routine of taking care of the house. He made a list of what he needed to accomplish for the day as well as what he needed to do in order to take care of his alpha. As he sipped his coffee, he looked at the mug that had been left in the sink; Jared’s mug. He felt a pang of sadness stab at him. He had missed seeing Jared that morning and had wished that his alpha had at least woken him to say goodbye. He sighed softly as he picked up his mug and Jared’s, washed them and then put them away. He stood at the French doors, looking out over the yard. He longed to venture out, but was sure Jared would not be happy that he had. Maybe he could ask if they could use the grill this weekend. He returned to the kitchen to add that to his growing list. After showing Jared what he had found last night, Jared had looked over his list briefly and handed it back to him. “I’ll take a better look at this tomorrow. Why don’t you go to bed? I’ll be up a little longer,” Jared had said to him as he handed him back his list. He had placed it back on the kitchen counter and had gone to bed. For the first time since mating with Jared, he had gone to bed alone and had awakened alone. 

 

Jared had brooded in his office after he had sent Jensen to bed. He was angry and restless. He wanted to deal with this overpayment issue, but knew he had to wait until morning. He thought about waking his little mate and fucking Jensen, knotting him until he felt tired. But, he wouldn’t be gentle with Jensen, not with the mood he was currently in. He didn’t want to take his anger out on Jensen. This wasn’t Jensen’s fault. He finally left his office and padded into the bedroom. He looked over at the bed to see his omega sound asleep, his hand fisted in Jared’s pillow. He smiled at the sight. Quietly, he climbed into bed, gently moving Jensen’s hand so he could lay down. He placed Jensen’s hand on his chest, and just laid there, waiting for sleep to come to him. He did manage to sleep for a few hours, only to wake early, dress and have his driver pick him up before the sun was even rising.  

 

Jared was used to being the first one in and the last one out. He hadn’t built his reputation in business by being a playboy. He was hard working, to the point of being ruthless. It made him a formidable player in the world he lived in. He settled himself at his desk and began going over reports. He looked up when he heard a knock at his door. 

 

“You wanted to see me first thing in the morning?” Genevieve said as she entered his office.

 

“Close the door,” Jared responded in a cool tone. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else before he confronted her with what Jensen had found. “So, explain this to me,” he said evenly as he watched her tense. “My mated omega, the one you claimed wasn’t very bright, was able to see these errors. Your errors. It makes me wonder what other errors you’ve made. Covered up!” He snarled as he slammed his fist down on his desk.

 

“You think I did this?” She screamed back at him. “On purpose? Covered it up? How dare you! If this happened, it was because you kept forcing me to take care of your personal finances. When I already had my own job to take care of. I’m not your mate! You didn’t want that,” she screamed at him.

 

“Watch yourself. Unless you want this to be your last day here. I can easily arrange that for you.” Jared stood, his eyes flashed red as he looked her. “You forget your place, here. You’re an employee. You’re only as valued as you are useful to me. As far as a mate, I already have one, a male omega, who you will be cordial with. Now, make yourself useful. Call Jensen and let him know that I would like him to bring me lunch for eleven thirty.” He took to his seat, turned his back to her and returned to reading the report he had abandoned when Genevieve had walked in.

 

Genevieve stalked out of Jared’s office into her own. So she had made a few mistakes. Who hadn’t? She would just return the favor to Jensen. She’d call him, but not now. She’d call when he barely had enough time to prepare Jared’s lunch for him. She smiled as she set the alarm on her phone so she wouldn’t forget to call Jensen. She tossed her phone down on her desk and began working on the project she had been preparing for Jared. She didn’t look up from her desk until it was nearly time to call the omega. “Shit,” she mumbled. She grabbed her phone and dial the number for Jared’s driver. That was something she hadn’t taken in to account. She placed the call, giving the driver instructions on when to pick up Jared’s mate. She hoped the driver didn’t bother with logging the time of her call.   

 

The ringing of the phone pulled Jensen from what he was doing. He hurried to answer the phone, hoping he got to it in time. “Hello, Padalecki residence,” he said and winced at the sound of his own voice. It was breathless sounding, like he had been running to answer the phone, which he had. 

 

“Omega Jensen, this is Ms. Cortese. Jared asked me to call you. He would like you to come to the office. You are to bring him lunch. The car will be there for you in thirty minutes. Be ready,” she said and then hung up the phone, not giving Jensen time to question her. Which had been part of her plan, aside from hoping the omega failed this task. She was still fuming from the dressing down that she had received from Jared earlier. She had hoped that Jared would have taken her as his mate, she more than deserved it and she would have been a good match for him. It wasn’t until he had announced that he had settled on mating with a male omega that she had any idea of Jared preferences. She had been shocked; there had never been any indication that Jared wasn’t interested in women. She had seen him leave several events with women, or at least thought she had. She had seen Jared flirt with men before, but had just thought it was part of his tactic at securing a deal. She sat back and smiled; she couldn’t wait to see how this played out. If she did this right, she could be in Jared’s office, trying to get on his good side when his mated omega arrived.

 

Jensen looked down at his clothing. He was dressed in his normal omega clothing. He scurried into the bedroom to freshen up and change into another outfit, one of the more formal omega outfits that he hated wearing before running into the kitchen in search of something he could make quickly for Jared before the car arrived. There was leftover chicken from the dinner he had made the night before. He grabbed it, along with mayo, red grapes and almond slivers. He mixed the ingredients together and then added it to fresh slices of bread. He hoped two sandwiches would be enough. He shook his head. “No, I should make more,” he said as he made two more. He wrapped the sandwiches, placed them in a container to make sure they stayed fresh before placing the items he had used to make the sandwiches in the dishwasher. He set it to run so there wouldn’t be any dirty dishes when he returned home. He grabbed one of the bags he had come across; one used for shopping and deposited the container into it along with a few apples and cookies he had baked a few days ago. “Plates,” he said as he raced back into the kitchen and grabbed two plated from the cabinet, adding them carefully to his bag. As he waited by the door, he hoped he had done enough. When he arrived at Jared’s office, he stood in the outer office, waiting for Danneel to acknowledge him. 

 

“Jensen,” Danneel said with a smile. “Go on in. Mr. Padalecki has been waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you,” he responded quietly and walked into the inner office. As he walked past Genevieve’s office, he noted that it was empty. He stood in front of Jared’s slightly open door, ready to knock when he heard a burst of laughter. The laughter was female. And then it was followed by a chuckle from Jared. He stood there, not knowing what to do when he heard the female speak. “Jared, am I forgiven? Please know I would never do anything to deliberately harm you . . .” Jensen backed up at hearing the voice. It was Genevieve’s voice. He couldn’t hear Jared’s murmured response. He swallowed several times and then forced himself to step forward and knock. 

 

“Yes?” Jared’s voice called out, drawing Jensen in. His heart thudded to a stop at the sight before him. Genevieve sat on the corner of Jared’s desk, running her hand over Jared’s arm. To him, it looked off. He knew his father would never have allowed something like that to happen. The only one who ever touched his alpha father, was his omega mother. Genevieve looked up and smiled at him as she moved away from Jared. 

 

Genevieve stepped out from behind the desk and walked toward Jensen, a slight sneer on her lips. “Omega,” she said as she passed by him, leaving the office and returned to her own office. It would only be matter of time before Jared was in her office, begging her for her help. She was sure of it.

 

Jensen kept his eyes on Jared, waiting for his cue. 

 

Jared looked over his omega. He noted how Jensen wore the more formal omega outfit that had been purchased for him and smiled. “Jensen, come and close the door,” he said and watched as Jensen quietly moved toward him after closing the door as he had instructed. “What have you brought me?” he asked as his eyes trailed down Jensen’s body, resting on the bag Jensen carried in his hands. 

 

Jensen placed the bag on Jared’s desk and began to withdraw the contents, placing them carefully on in front of Jared. He noticed the pleased smile on Jared’s lips as he watched the items, one by one, being placed down. “I made you chicken salad sandwiches with red grapes and almond slivers. I hope that’s alright. I didn’t have a lot of time to make you anything better,” he said and then bit his bottom lip as he waited for Jared’s response.

 

“What do you mean by that? Genevieve called you hours ago,” Jared said. He narrowed his eyes at Jensen, watching to see what lie his omega would tell him next. He stood up from his desk and came around to the side where Jensen was standing. He looked at his omega, saw him trembling. Jensen was scared. The question was, was Jensen scared of him, or the fact that he had been caught in a lie? “Explain yourself,” Jared growled out in anger.

 

Jensen dropped his gaze from Jared, showing Jared his submission. “No, no, Jared.” Jensen shook his head. “I meant no disrespect, alpha. Please. She only called me an hour ago. Told me the car would be there to pick me up and to bring you lunch.” He went to his knees in front of Jared. “Please . . . believe me,” he whispered, close to tears. He could feel Jared’s anger directed at him. He didn’t know what Jared would do to him if Jared didn’t believe him. It was possible that Jared would beat him, starve him, force him to go without clothing. It was the right of the alpha to impose any type of punishment on their mated omega. He wanted to run from Jared, from the office, but knew he couldn’t.   

 

Jared looked down at Jensen, saw how he had gone to his knees, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He grabbed his phone as he turned his back to Jensen. He would leave him in that position until he had his answer. He punched in the number to his driver and waited, knowing that his driver always noted the time when he was called, when he picked Jared up and he dropped Jared off. “What time were you called to pick up my mate to bring him to my office?” He growled out. He curled his free hand up into a fist and slammed it down on his desk when he heard the time. He heard Jensen gasp, but ignored it. “Thank you. No, I’ll call when I’m ready for you to take my mate home.” He ended the call and turned to Jensen. He tossed his phone down and walked over to Jensen. He gently placed his hands on Jensen’s biceps and pulled him up so Jensen was standing only inches away from him. “Shh, I know the truth. But, never lie to me,” he said. 

 

“Yes, alpha, never,” Jensen responded in a whisper. 

 

“Now, let’s eat lunch together,” he said as he let go of Jensen, turning his attention to opening the items on his desk. “Sit,” he said as he pulled one of the chairs that normally sat across from his desk around to the corner closest to his own. He watched as Jensen took a tentative step closer and then finally sat down. He had wanted to not only have lunch with his omega, but also bend Jensen over his desk and fuck him senseless. He let that idea go. His mood had been soured by what had happened. He would need to deal with Genevieve once the project she was working on was finished. He handed a sandwich to Jensen and began to eat in silence, watching Jensen the entire time. His mate was beautiful. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. Maybe having Jensen wear his collar was the right idea. No, something less cumbersome, he decided as he eyed, the milky white skin of Jensen’s neck. He grabbed his phone and pulled up a site while eating. A knock at his door pulled him away from what he was searching for. “What?” He barked out.

 

“Mr. Padalecki, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Welling is on the phone for you,” Danneel said as she quietly pushed the door open. 

 

“Yes, I was expecting his call. Please call my driver. Jensen will be leaving in a few minutes.” He waved a hand at Danneel, dismissing her from his office. “Please clean up, then have Danneel take you down to the car. I’ll see you at home,” he said as he picked up his office phone and accepted the call. “Tom, how are you?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen clean up the remnants of lunch and walk out of his office, closing the door behind himself.

 

Jensen walked over to Danneel’s desk and quietly waited for her to acknowledge him. 

 

“Ready to go?” Danneel asked him with a bright smile. When all she received was a slight shake of Jensen’s head in response, she rounded her desk and walked him to the elevator. When they reached the lobby she stood by the glass doors. She reached out a hand and stopped Jensen before he walked out to meet the driver. “You don’t have to worry,” she said quietly so she wouldn’t be overheard by anyone passing by. “You’re all he’s talked about to Genevieve. As surprising as that seems. She might have hoped at one point he would have chosen her as his mate, but she never stood a chance. And seeing you, she never will,” she said and then turned on her heel and left a stunned Jensen to gape at her as she got onto the elevator. 

 

As Jensen walked out to the waiting car, he looked over his shoulder at the elevator doors. He still didn’t know what to make of what Danneel had just said to him. Not that it mattered. He was already mated to Jared. Jared was his alpha and as such, Jared had the right to do as he saw fit. He got into the car and sat there silently, eyes closed and head tipped back against the seat as the car shuttled him home.

 

Jared ended his call and picked up his phone to resume his search from earlier. He settled on what he wanted, placed his order and sat back, fingers steepled as a smile came to his lips. Yes, this would be better than a collar. He would be able to pick his order up in two days since he needed to take Jensen shopping on Saturday so that they could replenish the kitchen and pantry. Once he was satisfied that Jensen would be able to handle this on his own, he would have his car service pick Jensen up so that he could take care of this own his own. He packed up his laptop, grabbed his belongings and head for the waiting car. He was stopped by Genevieve as he walked to the door.

 

“Leaving before seven? Since when? Oh right, since you mated with that little omega,” she said with a sneer. “Going home to knot that little . . .”

 

Jared whipped around, his face contorted in anger, his eyes flashing red as he stepped closer to her. “Watch yourself. I’ve already warned you once today. Do I need to remind you again of your place as a beta and my employee?” He watched as Genevieve shrunk back from him. A cold smile came to his lips as he turned and left. 

 

Once in the car, he dialed a number and waited until his call was picked up. “Felicia, there’s something I want you to take care of,” he said to his head of Human Resources. “Genevieve has outlived her usefulness to me. I want her office cleared out and her removed from the building. Find a replacement for her by Monday. Make sure it’s a beta who knows their place and that I am not looking for a mate or anything else for that matter.” With that, he ended the call as he arrived home.

 

Two days later, Jensen found himself back in the car with Jared, but this time it was Jared driving. And the car was actually a black SUV that he hadn’t even known that Jared owned. Sure, there was a garage attached to their home, but he had never ventured out there. He had never even given it another thought. He had always assumed that Jared prefered to be driven around rather than deal with the hassle of driving himself. 

 

“Jensen, let’s go,” Jared called to him as Jared got out of the SUV. He quickly followed behind the large alpha as Jared stepped into a jewelry store. He remained silent as Jared spoke to the sales clerk. He couldn’t figure out why they would be here. He looked down at his clothing. He had dressed in the more official omega clothing, but Jared had told him to change into the clothing he wore when home. They were only going shopping and Jared wa dressed in jeans and a form fitting shirt. He watched as the clerk handed a box to Jared. Jared took the offered box and opened it. “Yes, they’re exactly what I wanted,” Jared said as he closed the box. Without another word, Jared turned and walked out of the store. He followed Jared back to the SUV. He was confused by what was going on. He also felt a little stab of sadness. Whatever Jared had bought wasn’t for him. Obviously, if Jared had said  _ they _ were what he had wanted. It was probably a pair of earrings for Genevieve, he thought to himself.

 

Without a word to Jensen, Jared reached over and grabbed Jensen’s left hand. “This is to remind you who you belong to. This is also to let everyone else know you belong to me,” Jared growled out as he slid a platinum gold ring onto Jensen’s ring finger. “You are mine,” he said as he grabbed Jensen by the back of his neck, bringing him in for a heated kiss. 

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen responded once Jared had broken contact with him. He looked down at his finger to examine the ring. He noticed an engraving on the outside of the ring;  _ J Padalecki _ . He looked up to see Jared slipping a matching ring on his own ring finger. He was stunned by that. His parents wore rings, but he never thought Jared would give him anything other than his claiming bite. He certainly never thought Jared would wear a ring of his own. His eyes traveled up to Jared’s face and he took in a sharp breath when he saw Jared smiling at him.

 

“What?” Jared asked with a smile. He saw the look of confusion on Jensen’s face. “Didn’t expect me to wear a ring? I can be full of surprises when I choose to be,” he said as he started the SUV. He drove them to the dry cleaner that he used to introduce Jensen so he would be able to pick up and drop off his suits before bringing Jensen to the bank to place Jensen on his personal account. From there, he drove them to the market he prefered to shop at. He watched as Jensen pulled out the listed he had made and that Jared had approved of and began to methodically go through the list, picking up the needed items and placing them in his cart.

 

Jensen glanced up to see that Jared was watching him. He gave Jared a nervous smile and then turned his attention back to the list he was holding. He picked up an item from his list and placed it in his cart. He crossed off the item before moving on to search for the next item on his list. He was slow at this and wondered if Jared would become irritated with him. He finished getting the last of the items on his list only to notice that Jared wasn’t watching him. He looked around, but Jared wasn’t anywhere that he could see. 

 

“Are you alright little one?” An elderly female voice said to him. 

 

Jensen turned around to find an elderly female beta standing behind him. “Yes, thank you. I’m just looking for my alpha,” he said quietly.

 

“Would you like help in locating your alpha? Come, we can go to the Help Desk and let them know you’re lost,” she offered with a smile.

 

“Thank you, but I should stay where I am. He’ll find me if I stay in the same place I was before he stepped away.”

 

“If there a problem?” Jared asked as he walked up the aisle to find Jensen speaking with someone. He placed a hand on Jensen’s arm and pulled him closer to his body. 

 

“No, this omega just seemed lost. I was offering to help him locate his alpha. But, he had the idea that if he stayed where he was, his alpha would find him. Seems, he was right.” She smiled at Jared before moving past him to continue with her own shopping. 

 

“Are you finished?” Jared asked as he peered down at Jensen and then looked over at the nearly overflowing cart. 

 

“Yes, Jared.” 

 

“Since I’ve placed you on my account you will be able to use the bank card when shopping. Until then, I’ll need to be with you,” Jared said as he produced a bank card and handed it to Jensen. “And you were right in thinking it was best to stay were you had last seen me. You were so engrossed in your list that I didn’t see the need to let you know that I needed to step out to take a call. Let’s pay and get this stuff home.”

 

“Of course,” Jensen said as a response to Jared. He placed his hands on the cart’s handle and pushed it to the front of the store and waited in line to check out. He felt the heat of Jared’s body against his as they stood together. He felt content with having Jared’s presence near him. He had felt fear grip him when he had looked up to see that Jared was gone. He allowed himself to lean into Jared’s body. He felt Jared’s large hand on the small of his back, centering him. He turned to look up at Jared. “Alpha,” he whispered and then bared his neck, showing his submission to Jared. He felt Jared’s lips ghost over the claiming bite, before Jared set his teeth to it. He closed his eyes at the feeling of being claimed again. The voice of the checkout clerk broke through to him, pulling him back to what was going on around him. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he moved forward to pay for what they had bought. He felt Jared’s hand on his back, steering him and the cart out of the store and to the SUV. When the bags were safely in the back of the vehicle, he wheeled the cart to the carriage corral and walked back to Jared. He got into the passenger’s seat and waited for Jared to drive them home. He looked down at his left hand, not taking his eyes off the ring until they were home and he was unpacking the grocery bags.

 

“Jensen,” Jared called out from the living room. He knew Jensen was in the kitchen, just finishing tidying up the kitchen after their dinner. He closed his eyes at the thought of his omega taking care of his home, his needs. Jensen had yet to disappoint him. He’d made a good decision in mating with the young omega. He had to admit, his father had made the best choice in securing Jensen for him to mate with. He hummed in satisfaction; he was pretty happy with the way things had turned out for himself.

 

“Yes, Jared?” Jensen asked as he came to stand in front of his alpha. He watched as Jared opened his eyes, looked at him and then raised a hand to him, motioning for him to come closer. When he did, he found himself sitting astride Jared’s lap, Jared’s lips on his, kissing him breathless. He curled his fingers into the back of Jared’s hair, enjoying the kisses as they trailed down the column of his neck, resting on the claiming mark before teeth grazed over it again. He gave an involuntary shudder at the sensation of Jared’s teeth against his skin.

 

“You’ve learned so much, how to take care of my home, of me, how to give and receive pleasure,” Jared murmured against the soft flesh of Jensen’s neck. Slowly he pushed Jensen from his lap, helping Jensen to rest on his knees in the space created by his outstretched legs. He watched as Jensen looked up at him, confusion flickering across his face as he stayed on his knees where he’d been placed. He reached out and ran a thumb over Jensen’s plush lips, parting them as he pushed his thumb into Jensen’s mouth. His eyes zeroed in on his thumb as Jensen sucked it into his mouth, imagining Jensen’s lips wrapped around his cock. He leaned forward, catching Jensen’s attention. “There’s something else you need to learn, how to suck my cock.” His voice was rough with need as he spoke.

 

Jensen’s eyes flicked up at Jared’s face, searching for any indication that Jared was teasing him. He saw Jared’s darkened eyes, his flushed cheeks and comprehension washed over him. His alpha wanted him to . . .  Jared want him to give him a blowjob. He nearly fell backward as his mind wrapped around what Jared expected of him. His eyes traveled from Jared’s face to his groin, widening as they took in the already bulging member in Jared’s jeans. How was he supposed to take that into his mouth? 

 

Jared pulled his thumb from Jensen’s lips and heard the wet pop as he pulled back. “So good, such a good omega,” Jared purred at Jensen. “Now, unzip my pants,” he said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, giving Jensen greater access to his hardening cock. He watched as Jensen raised up on his knees, bringing trembling hands to his jeans and unfastened the button and unzipped them. “Now reach in and take my cock out.” He shifted, giving a little tug to his jeans and boxers, pushing them off his hips as Jensen obeyed his words. He felt Jensen’s smooth skin against his throbbing cock and moaned at the touch. “Use one hand to fist me, then lick at the head,” he groaned out as he slid down and let his eyes fall closed. 

 

Not sure of what to do, Jensen used one hand to steady himself, placing a hand on the cushion next to Jared’s leg as he wrapped his other hand around Jared’s cock. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out across the head of Jared’s cock, tasting the saltiness of the precome. He heard Jared moan as he did this. He began to work his hand up and down the shaft as Jared had done to him the other night when they had mated. He flicked his tongue back and forth, before opening his lips and taking the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth. Just having that part of Jared in his mouth, he felt his lips were stretched obscenely wide. How would he ever be able to do more, take more of Jared into his mouth? He felt hot tears at the corners of his eyes as he began to panic. His lungs felt like they were on fire, he couldn’t breathe.

 

Sensing the change in Jensen, Jared opened his eyes. He saw the tears and panic in Jensen’s eyes. He reached out and ran a hand over Jensen’s check. “Breathe through your nose,” he said softly. He ran a hand through Jensen’s shortly cropped, soft sandy-brown hair. He marveled at the green of Jensen’s eyes as they looked up at him, his long lashes wet with unshed tears. He fought the urge to fuck into those lips, stretching them wider as they took in his cock. He wanted to feel the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth as he slid in and out, hitting the back of his throat. But now wasn’t the time. This was the first time Jensen had ever had a cock in his mouth, he needed to be gentle, coax Jensen into more. He rubbed a finger over those spit slicked lips, feeling his muscles tighten as his orgasm began to threatened to overtake him. “Gonna come,” he moaned and felt Jensen shifting on his knees, taking more of him into his mouth. The idea that Jensen was willingly doing that sent him over the edge. He felt the first pulse of come as it was pulled from his body, spilling into Jensen’s mouth and over his lips. “God, yes, so good,” he crooned to Jensen as Jensen fought not to choke or pull back from him. He tossed his head back as road out the after wave of his orgasm. When he was able to open his eyes and focus, he saw Jensen’s stunned face looking up at him, his lips and chin splattered with his come. He growled at the sight, his omega marked by him. Jensen’s eyes were wide in shock, his cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were swollen and shiny. He reached down to Jensen, pulling him up.

 

Jensen looked up from his knees as Jared reached for him, pulling him back up onto his lap. He felt Jared’s hands on him, one on his back, the other rubbing over his lips and chin, wiping Jared’s come on his fingers before Jared was pushing them into his mouth. The only thing he could do was accept them, knowing Jared expected him to lick his fingers clean before pulling them back out. He felt Jared’s fingers under his chin, pulling him forward into a messy kiss. 

 

“Such a good little omega, knew you would be. So submissive, doing everything to please me,” Jared murmured against his lips. He felt Jensen nod. He pulled back, looking at Jensen and smiled at him. “That was a good start. You’ll learn as we go.” He moved Jensen so they were both standing on their own feet, he pulled his jeans and boxers up, not bothering to zip his jeans up, and took Jensen’s hand, pulling Jensen behind him as he led the way to their bedroom. The only way that Jensen would learn how to fully please him, was if he demonstrated what he wanted from his mate. And he fully intended to do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)


End file.
